Entrega Express
by Vedda
Summary: Petter quisiera ser muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, el remitente del regalo que va a entregarle a Lily Evans.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos.

**ENTREGA EXPRESS**

**Pareja:** Lilly/Petter para propósitos de James/Lilly. Algo de Sirius/Remus pero esa es casi canónica.

**Porque ponerlos juntos:** Porque muchas personas habían pedido algo de Merodeadores y por hacerle la vida miserable a Petter. Solía estar en mi serie de oneshots "Parajas Inéditas", esta es la versión arreglada. ¿Soy la única que se siente asqueada de leer sus trabajos antiguos?

* * *

Petter detestaba ser el mandadero de todos, pero en realidad no tenía opción. Había entendido hacia años que él carecería siempre de brillo propio. Siempre sería** _"el pariente de"_**,_ **"el amigo de"**_,_ **"la víctima de"**_, a lo mucho**_ "el cómplice de"_**. En esta ocasión, jugaba en su nunca debidamente agradecido papel de **_"recadero amoroso de"_**, con la variación de trabajar para James y no para Sirius como de costumbre.

Trasportaba un precioso corazón de chocolate rojo, tamaño gigante, encantado por James para latir de forma regular. En el centro contenía un joyerito de plata, con una cartita y un collar de plata con amuletos en forma de perritos. Tanta cursilería solo podía ser resultado de semanas de deliberación respecto al regalo de San Valentín perfecto. Cuando James le preguntó a sus amigos cual sería el obsequio irresistible para conquistar a alguien, Remus soltó de golpe la idea (aunque parecía referirse a un collar de perro, no a un collar con perros), Sirius opinó que era demasiado cursi (no entendió la indirecta) y Petter se hundió en su asiento porque ya se imaginaba quién llevaría ese paquete.

Luchando por mantener entre sus manos la golosina de chocolate, que a cada instante se ponía más resbalosa, Petter llegó al asiento de Lily en el gran comedor. Se preguntaba que se sentiría entregarle a una chica propia un paquete propio. Seguramente estaría más tranquilo que James, quién en ese momento retorcía una servilleta en la mesa. Tras años de ser el escalón más bajo de los Merodeadores, el primero en recibir los golpes y el último en recibir algún mérito, Petter había forjado inmunidad natural contra cualquier sentido de la vergüenza. De otro modo no resistiría las humillaciones a las que sus propios "amigos" lo sometían. Desde ser arrastrado en una sábana de su propia cama para ser atado de los tobillos de un candelabro solo porque James se sentía aburrido, hasta quedarse encerrado toda la noche en un armario, pasando por los habituales insultos y bromas a su costa. También se preguntaba si corría más riesgo sin nadie para defenderlo de los peligros verdaderos, si bien ninguno de esos peligros tenía forma concreta fuera de su imaginación.

Conforme se fue acercando al grupito de Lilly, escuchó con más fuerza el cacareo humano. Todas las chicas de alrededor deseaban ser las agraciadas, y lo comentaban sin parar... sí, aunque fuera un regalo de Petter Pettigrew, todas estarían encantadas.

Al fin frente a Lilly, con cuidado dejó en la mesa la carga latiente. Los delicados adornos de chocolate negro y blanco se estropearon un poco por la manipulación, pero todavía eran legibles las letras en el medio, que decían "Mi corazón para Lilly". Debajo, una ventanita de caramelo tranparente dejaba ver el joyero. Petter tuvo escalofríos pensando en la pequeña fortuna que debió gastar James para mandar hacer un chocolate así.

Lilly estaba perpleja primero. Sus manos se unieron como si estuviera orando, actitud que degeneró en pequeños aplausos de emoción e impaciencia cuando se dió cuenta de que el regalo era para ella. Sonrió de lado a lado y se rió de esa forma tonta que Petter había escuchado tanto cuando Sirius le coqueteaba a las Hufflepuff. Su mirada a Petter no era nada que la rata hubiera visto antes. Era como si la chica en cualquier momento fuera a arrodillarse a alabarlo o a besarlo hasta desgastarlo o a darle un abrazo eterno o algo demasiado raro que definitivamente Petter no entendía como se podía ser visto de esa manera y luego seguir con la vida normal el día siguiente.

Lilly abrió con infinitas precauciones la ventanita de caramelo y extrajo el joyero con la cartita. Petter por unos segundos olvidó que el poema (inspiración y letra de Remus, porque la letra de James era horrenda) en la cartita no terminaba con _"tuyo por siempre, Petter P"_, sino con _"te ama locamente, James P"_

Ella seguía leyendo. En la penúltima línea, que decía algo como _"Eres lo que veo cuando cierro los ojos, mi último pensamiento al dormir y el primero al despertar"_ Lilly soltó un suave ronroneo que erizó la piel de Colagusano. Un éxito total. Al finalizar la lectura, Lilly le dirigió una mirada distinta, ahogada en duda. El mandadero señaló con la cabeza al manojo de nervios que se hacía llamar James Potter, intentando sonreir. Lilly se levanto casi corriendo de su asiento para abrazar al Gryffindor del pelo azabache. Todo el gran comedor supo que Lilly Evans terminaría casándose con James Potter y la cosa estaba sellada desde ese momento.

Rojo hasta la raíz del cabello y sin que nadie le prestara atención, Colagusano corrió al pasillo a transformarse en rata. Al parecer de Petter, si hay algo vergonzoso en este mundo, es andar a dos patas cuando uno se siente un verdadero roedor.

* * *


End file.
